gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto Online
Ich hab ehrlich gesagt Angst, dass GTA Online als eigenständiges Spiel oder DLC kommt, vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur ein Idiot O_O Wild Hog (Diskussion) 18:44, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Tja GTA Online ist sozusagen ein eigenständiges Spiel! ;D Sonny 14:13, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Und hier haben wir wieder ein Beispiel dafür, was in's Forum gehört :P Cougar (Diskussion) 14:18, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sry xD Sonny 14:20, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Es ist doch aber trotzdem im Haupspiel enthalten ;) XCrowdx (Diskussion) 14:41, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja es ist beim Kauf von GTA V mit dabei! Sonny 14:51, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also verstehe ich es so richtig: Man kann es optional dazu kaufen wenn man z.B. das Spiel nicht besitzt? Nein es ist beim Kauf von GTA V mit dabei, erscheint nur ein paar Wochen später am 1. Oktober! Sonny 14:55, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) das Wort Produkt versteht sich dann hier irgendwie falsch Wohl eher ein Projekt o.Ä XCrowdx (Diskussion) 15:01, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Eltern Kriegen ALLE Spieler die Möglichkeit das Eltern-System zu nutzen und die Collector's-Besitzer dann exklusiv Niko, Claude und Misty als mögliche Eltern dazu oder kriegen wirklich NUR die Collector's-Besitzer überhaupt die Möglichkeit Eltern zu wählen? --Colis (Diskussion) 17:07, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Du weißt das, dass nur heißt, dass du beim Charakter erstellen diese als Eltern wählen kannst? Das heißt im Klartext sie haben nur ähnliche Züge ihrer "Eltern". Wenn du Niko als Vater wählst, sieht dein Charaktor so ähnlich aus wie er. Aber zur Frage: Ich denke nicht. Wozu noch ein Elternsystem welche Charaktere willst du noch verwenden? XCrowdx (Diskussion) 17:13, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das weiß ich natürlich. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ganz einfach, neue Charaktere die als Eltern herhalten können und den Multiplayer-Charakter dann beeinflussen. Colis (Diskussion) 17:16, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Was zum Teufel geht bei Rockstar vor sich dass ihnen soetwas beschissenes einfällt? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 17:19, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich welche Charaktere würdest du denn sonst noch gern als Elternteil haben, die dann die der Normalen Version verwenden könnten. Und nochwas ich kann es, wie Rockstar auch, überhaupt nicht ab wenn man es Multiplayer nennt :D Es ist ein eigenes Spiel und hat somit nicht sehr sehr viel mit GTA V zu tun. GTA V hat also keinen Multiplayer :D Aber das nur mal nebenbei mein Bessergewiss hier :D XCrowdx (Diskussion) 17:28, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Völlig egal wie Rockstar das nennt, das ist und bleibt der (zugegeben große) Multiplayer-Modus von GTA V, der mit diesem Spiel zusammenhängt und (momentan) nicht einzeln erworben werden kann. Auch wüsste ich nicht, wo R* GTA O als eigenes Spiel bezeichnet hat, ich habe nur was von eigenem product gelesen, was IMHO schon einen Unterschied macht. Und, zweitens, ist es egal, welche Charaktere ich mir wünsche, es geht hier um eine Verständnisfrage des oben von mir zitierten Textes, deren Beantwortung zum Artikel beitragen würde. Colis (Diskussion) 18:12, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Es war nicht persönlich sondern Allgemein gefragt ;) Und nein wird es nicht geben da keine Charaktere von Spielen der PS2 Zeit erscheinen. Achja und das ist es ja eben nicht. Es ist ein komplett eigens Spiel unabhängig von GTA V man kann es zwar nicht seperat downloaden, da R* sich dagegen entschied, jedoch kann es sein, dass es in Zukunft kostenpflichtig werden könnte(steht auch so im Artikel). Es hat so gesehen nicht wirklich was mit GTA V zu tun und ist somit auch nicht der Multiplayer. Die Quelle genau hab ich jetzt nicht mehr im Kopf dennoch weiß ich, dass Rockstar es als eigenes Spiel bezeichnet :) XCrowdx (Diskussion) 18:29, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Autos kaufen ist was für Luschen Kann man dann eigentlich auch einfach so Autos von der Straße nehmen und in die Garage stellen? Wild Hog (Diskussion) 22:03, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : Hmm, gute Frage... Offiziell ist soweit ich wieß nichts. Aber ich schätze mal, daß man den Wagen zumindest mal auf irgend eine Art und Weise legalisieren lassen muss, bevor der ganze Quatsch mit Versicherung usw. greift. Cougar (Diskussion) 12:26, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kürzel Welches Kürzel sollen wir für GTA Online verwenden? Also analog zu GTA, wo es "(V)" ist oder GTA: San Andreas, wo es "(SA)" ist. Vielleicht "(O)"? Colis (Diskussion) 15:26, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bin auch für "(O)" XCrowdx (Diskussion) 15:40, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) "(O)" hat sich wohl durchgesetzt. Colis (Diskussion) 14:08, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Etwas komisches Ich bin bei Gta Online schon soweit, dass ich mir ein Apartment kaufen konnte und dann hab ich meinen Spieler mal Fernsehen lassen. Da soviel ich weiß gta online vor (chronologisch) gta 5 spielt, ist mir etwas aufgefallen: da lief Fame or shame im Fernsehen und Lazlow tauchte auf mit seinem kurzen Pferdeschwanz wie Michael ihn weggeschnitten hatte?? Aber gta online ist ja in der zeit vor gta 5 (wo der Pferdeschwanz geschnitten wird). Meint ihr es ist Rockstar Games da ein Fehler unterlaufen, es war Absicht oder spielt Gta Online chronologisch nach Gta 5? Daniel.ocean (Diskussion) 14:40, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) GTA Online spielt laut Angben des Entwicklers Rockstar Games einige Monate vor der Story von Grand Theft Auto V. Du hast da wohl tatsächlich ein Logikloch gefunden. Colis (Diskussion) 15:51, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Nein, es spielt nach 'der Story von GTA V. Das wird auch dadurch deutlich, dass man im Fernsehen Tracy De Santas Auftritt beim Finale von "Fame or Shame" sehen kann. Zu diesem Finale kommt es ja erst durch die Story. ErikDraven (Diskussion) 01:05, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Es spielt definitiv VOR GTA V, was auch daran zu erkennen ist, dass im laufe von GTA V zerstörte Gebäude, hier wieder ganz sind. XCrowdx (Diskussion) 09:26, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Rockstar hat selbst gesagt, dass es vor den Geschehnissen des Story-Modus von GTA V spielt. Beim Fernsehen hat man wohl schlampig gearbeitet. Colis (Diskussion) 12:02, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Fahrzeuge online und offline finden Vielleicht sollte in den Artikeln bei den Fundorten der Fahrzeuge zwischen dem Singleplayer und dem Onlinemode unterschieden werden. Manche Fahrzeuge sind online an anderen Orten zu finden als im Einzelspieler. ErikDraven (Diskussion) 01:05, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Sperre Ich würde eine Bearbeitungssperre für unangemeldete Benutzer hinzufügen Wild Hog (Diskussion) 09:55, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 10:04, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Schnee in GTA Online Das war nur am 25.12.2013. Am 26.12.2013 war der Schnee schon wieder weg. Daher Datum bitte stehen lassen. War am 26 Online. Andere Spieler hatten auch gesagt das dieser nur 24 Stunden verfügbar war.[[User:BlackStreet21|'Blacky21]] 01:14, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC)